the dragons swamp
by i write good
Summary: Link is sucked into a strange portal and end up in a large swamp,chapter 3 is up. r and r please, this is my first ever fan fic
1. Default Chapter

Link walked through the crowded marketplace making his way to the castle, He brushed  
past a man wearing a strange black clock which covered his face and whole body. The  
man walked into the alleyway, Link decided that he would follow him. He walked into  
the alleyway and saw the man standing there reaching into his cloak. Link ducked behind  
a box and watched the man. The man pulled out a long golden staff and began mumbling  
in a strange language link had never heard. He slammed the staff hard onto the  
cobblestone ground and a large white light appeared above him, Link felt a great force  
drawing him towards the light, he looked around him, everything was being sucked into  
the strange white portal. Link gripped the box as hard as he could but to no avail. the  
great sucking force pulled him into the light. Link was immediately standing knee deep  
in bog. he looked around, he seemed to be in a strange swampland. Giant trees grew  
everywhere, link pulled his feet up and started to walk, it was a slow process because the  
bog was so thick. he finally reached hard ground and walked deeper into the swampy  
jungle. Suddenly a loud growl came from the right, Link looked and a large dragon-like  
creature was standing there. Link drew his sword, preparing for battle the monster bit at  
him, Link jumped up and landed on its massive scaly back. He rose his blade high into  
the air and drove it into the monsters back, the monster growled loudly and knocked him  
off. He rolled out of the way right before the monster bit down on him. He jumped to his  
feet and began focusing his power onto his blade, it began to glow, first blue, then a fiery  
red. Link unleashed all of the stored power in a spin attack the monster dropped to the  
ground with a gaping wound in his side. ÿ@  þÿ  
ÿÿÿÿ  À F Microsoft Word 6.0 Document   
MSWordDoc ô9²q 


	2. chapter 2

Link trudged farther into the jungle, looking for a way back to hyrule. Then, across a feild he saw the man in balck. Link scrambled up a tree to see what was going on from a safe place. The man had someone tied a tree and was holding his staff up in the air. Link heard a farmiliar cry from the person tied to the tree. It was Zelda! Link lept from the treetop and ran at the man with his sword drawn. The man spun around.  
"Are you following me boy?" he said and fired a fireball from his hand. Link raised his mirror sheld just in time to deflect the blast.  
"Help Link!" Zelda yelled, just then the man snapped his fingers. three small winged dragons ran out of the jungle behind.  
"KILL HIM" he yelled. The dragons all jumped at link he doged the first 2 but the 3rd one dug his claws into links sholders and carried him into the air. The other dragons followed him up, wanting a taste of their newly caught prey. One flew twards Link he swung his blade and cut off the dragon who was carring him's leg. the dragon emedietly let go of him. Link fell and hit the ground hard. The one legged dragon was angry. he swooped down at Link. Link thrust his blade deep into the dragons stomach. It cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The two remaining dragons landed about 10 yards ahead of him. Link cried out in anger and ran at them. he jumped a good 10 feet into the air and came down, blade drawn. SLICE! both of the dragons were cut in half at mid back. 


	3. chapter 3

Ok sorry everybody ive been writing all this at around 2 or 3 in the morning, ill try not to make it so nin-descriptive from now on, thanks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link ran back at the man, the man just chuckled and rose his staff into the air once again he shot a fireball at link, this time Link wasnt so quick with his sheild. the fireball struck him in the chest and knocked him backwards into a tree  
"LLLLIIIIINNNNNKKKKKK" Zelda yelled as he slumped down onto the ground, unconcious.When Link awoke he was in a bamboo cage that was suspended 20 stories above the forest floor  
"how am i going to get out off this?" He wondered aloud. suddenly the jungle around him was filled with a birdlike chittering. Hundreds of tiny dragons climed twards him.  
"hmmmm maby they can get me out of here" he thought "Hey little guys, bite that lock. could you bite that lock for link?"one dragon came close to Link, he noticed it was only about a inch tall. it slipped through the bars and walked up to him. link reached down to pet it, it snapped at him and bit his hand. "ouch!" Link yelled and shook it off. it flew Splat! right into a tree. suddenly the rest of the dragons looked mad at Link for killing their friend they all ran up to the top off the cage and began gnawing at the rope  
"NO NO NO!"link yelled but it was too late, the rope snapped and link bagan to plummet to the ground. He reached behind him to draw his blade but it wasnt there. Nor was his shield or bow for that matter, but he still had his long-shot. he kicked open the cage and fired his longshot at the nearest tree he hooked onto a branch and flew to safty just as the cage hit the ground and broke into thousands of peices.Link stood in the treetops.  
"What do i do now" he though. "I hope Zelda is still ok."  



End file.
